More Of Me Than Meets The Eye
by dreamincolour
Summary: Cool, calm, collected, and sweet...is that all that Jameson Bartlett is? Draco Malfoy thinks it is, but what lies behind those differentcolored eyes will shock and mesmerize a lovestruck Malfoy. Has Jameson gotten Draco wrapped around her finger ...?


Ch. 1 

"Speak." Adrienne Brown barked into her Motorola baby blue Razor.

"Thank Gawd that you picked up, Adrienne! Leslie, Chelsea, and I were so worried. Where were you?"

Adrienne heard the familiar shriek of her friend, Ashley Parker's, voice. Adrienne felt a smile fight its way onto her lip-glossed covered lips. "Hi, Ash."

"Anything new?"

"Nah." Adrienne paced around her large room while she spoke to her friend. "How 'bout you?" She didn't wait for an answer, but she continued. "I have gossip."

"You do?" Adrienne pictured Ashley's face flushing tomato red. That always happened when one of Adrienne's friends, Leslie Burns or Chelsea Ramsey had any gossip news.

"Yup. How points do you wanna give to me?"

"Uh…how 'bout ten?"

"Perfect. Did you know that Massie Block has a huge crush on Derrick Harrington?"

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way."

"That deserves way more than ten points. Ohmigod! This is major! We have to Leslie and Chelsea. Gawd, they will be so surprised."

"OMG, Ash, chill out! I have to go. I need to find an outfit for school."

"Cool. Bye."

"Bye."

Adrienne snapped her flip phone shut with sigh, before picking up her remote than controlled her closet. She pressed a button and everything began to move. Adrienne started degrading everything she had bought recently.

"Hate it!" She growled at a cute, V-neck cashmere sweater. "Hate it even more!" She snarled at a pair of light-wash, True Religion jeans. "What was I thinking?" Adrienne scolded herself, glaring at a short, pretty Calvin Klein dress.

She flopped onto her bed. "Ughhhh! I have nothing to wear. I seriously need to go shopping." She picked up her phone and sent an "urgent" IM to her friend, Leslie Burns.

--LESLIE

HELP! I HVE NOTHING 2 WEAR. PLZ HELP ME. BRING SOME CLOTHES 2 SCHOOL. TELL THE GANG THAT WE R GOING SHOPPING AFTER SCHOOL. THX. TTFN.

--ADRIENNE

Feeling relaxed, Adrienne decided on wearing a cute flowery, V-neck dress that tied in the back, exposing her back over her new pair of dark-wash, True Religion jeans. She slipped on a pair of her Gucci heels and combed through her black hair and curled it into loose, wavy curls. To finish off her exotic look, she grabbed her pair of Prada sunglasses from her desk. Satisfied with her appearance, Adrienne hopped into her limo and her personal driver drove to pick up her friends. First on her carpool list was Ashley.

Ashley walked into the limo, a big, toothy smile on her small, rounded face. "Hiya!" She greeted cheerfully and Adrienne nodded as to say 'hi'. Once Ashley had closed the door, Adrienne gave her outfit a once-over. She looked perfect, as usual, with her jean mini skirt and hot pink tank top to which she had gotten at BSBG for $350. Her blonde hair was straightened and braided into two braids and she wore a big, beach hate with a flower bow and pink, Juicy Couture flip-flops. Her Gucci sunglasses hid her usual bright blue eyes.

"Nice tank. I love it." Adrienne commented and Ashley flashed her a huge smile in return.

"Thanks! I love it, too. I think it looks great against my skin."

Next on pick up was Leslie, who was a sultry, Spanish beauty. "_Hola, amigas_." Leslie acknowledged, smiling a smile that showed of her pearly whites, which looked great against her olive-colored skin.

Leslie was wearing jean shorts and a white wife-beater with a green cami over it. She wore a Ralph Lauren rain jacket covered her expensive clothes. She looked crisp and pretty, like always. Her light brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail and then clipped back with a pretty, Coach clip, which alone cost $150. Her also expensive Ralph Lauren sunglasses hid her mascara-rimmed eyes that were her best feature besides her smile. She was wearing pink-and-green rain boots, which were in style.

"You look great." Ashley said earnestly to Leslie.

Leslie ran her fingers through her hair that bounced out of her clip. "_Gracias_. I do my best."Even though Leslie was 100 American, she through in a few Spanish words time to time. Whenever she got angry, she spoke in fluent Spanish, which was hard for her friends to understand.

Last, before Adrienne's driver dropped them off at school, they picked up Chelsea Crimon, the preppy one of the group. Chelsea bounded in with a scowl on her usual smiley face.

She looked fabulous, just as Adrienne hoped she would look. She was wearing a white-and-brown skirt that was white at the top until it faded to brown. She was also wearing a brown, Ralph Lauren polo with her collar popped. That was the world-sign of being prep and Chelsea loved being one. Her sandy blonde hair was in a low ponytail on her right side, where it lay there on her shoulder, shiny and silky. She had big, Steven Madden sunglasses on and white flip-flops.

"Hey, prep." Adrienne teased, giving her a quick hug. "What's up?"

"I hate my mom!" Chelsea muttered darkly, slamming the door. "Gawd, why do we even need them?" A second later, she had that frown turned upside down and was gossiping about annoying girls in their grade, a evil smile on her face.

Once they arrived at their school, Octavian Country Day School, or OCD for short, they rushed to their lockers so that if they got to their class early, they would have time to socialize in homeroom.

"Oh, yeah, _amiga_, I brought you clothes." Leslie whispered, knowing that Adrienne never liked anyone knowing that she always felt like she had nothing to wear, even though she did.

Adrienne shook her head firmly. "Do I look like I need clothes?"

Leslie crossed her tanned arms over her chest. "Look, don't get mad at me because your _Madre_ _blanka_ turned you down."

Adrienne towered over Leslie, showing no emotion on her face. "How do you know that me asking you for clothes involves my mother?"

"I'm just assuming."

"Well, you assumed wrong." With that, Adrienne huffed off down the hall, Chelsea and Ashley close behind her before exchanging confused looks with Leslie. Leslie knew better than to mess with the likes of Adrienne Brown, but it was in her nature. Leslie pouted and walked with Adrienne, Chelsea, and Ashley, also known as the Fabulous Four.

Before Adrienne and the rest of her friends made it into their homeroom classroom, Adrienne bumped into a figure about her height. "Watch were you're going, geek."

"Ditto that, loser." Adrienne heard the familiar voice, saw the familiar glossy hair and lips, and smelled the familiar smell. It was Massie Block.

Ch. 2

"Look who it is, girls."

Adrienne, Ashley, Chelsea, and Leslie surrounded the Pretty Committee which included Dylan Marvil, Claire Lyons, Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, and of course, Massie. Massie smirked devilishly at Adrienne, and Adrienne knew that even though Massie looked cool and calm on the outside, she was sweating on the inside.

"Loser and her gang of weirdoes." Chelsea dissed and the rest of the Fabulous Four laughed along. All but Massie turned bright red.

"Chelsea, did I order a coffee?" Massie began, her voice dripping with sweetness. Claire, Dylan, and Kristen giggled in anticipation. Alicia just stood their, glowering with jealousy at the fantastic Leslie, who had beat Alicia to the name of "sultry, Spanish beauty".

"You tell me." Adrienne smiled and high-fived Chelsea when she heard a growl form at the bottom of her voice.

Massie continued on without a waver in her voice, which made Adrienne's eyes pop in surprise. "Then why are you all up in my MUG?" That made Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire go into hysteria and it wasn't even that funny. Chelsea and Adrienne rolled their eyes from irritation; Massie Block thought she was so funny.

"Whatever, Block." Ashley jumped into Chelsea's rescue. Usually, Ashley was really friendly to everyone, but when it came to someone dissing her friends, she got vicious with her words.

"Ohmigod, Massie!" Ashley exclaimed and Adrienne shuddered violently, knowing something bad was going to happen very soon. "Are those zits or are you growing pieces of corn on your forehead?"

Everyone who was watching (the Fabulous Four) burst into high-pitched laughter before sauntering down the hallway to their homeroom. Once the bell rang, class began. Adrienne grabbed her phone from the side of her jeans and began texting her friends (Adrienne- 2kewl4u; Leslie- locospanishgurl; Chelsea- prep4life; and Ashley- soccrluver).

2KEWL4SCHOOL: HOW FUNNY WUZ THAT?

PREP4LIFE: 2 FUNNY 4 WORDS.

SOCCRLUVER: LOL

LOCOSPANISHGURL: DID U C THE WAY RIVERA WUZ LOOKING ME?

2KEWL4WORDS: I KNOW! SHE WAS GIVING U THE 'DEATH GLARE'.

PREP4LIFE: FREAKY, IF U ASK ME.

SOCCRLUVER: GAWD, I CANT WAIT 2 GO SHOPPING!

2KEWL4SCHOOL: TOTALLY AGREE. NEED A KNEW OUTFIT. EVRY1 IN?

LOCOSPANISHGURL: DONE

PREP4LIFE: DONE

SOCCRLUVER: DONE

2KEWL4SCHOOL: DONE, DONE, AND DONE. OUT AND OVR. TEACH IS COMING!  WATCH OUT!!!

LOCOSPANISHGURL: ADIOS

PREP4LIFE: I'M OUTTIE

SOCCRLUVER: I'M OUT 2 SAVE THE WORLD. B BACK BY DINNER.

2KEWL4WORDS has just signed off.

LOCOSPANISHGURL has just signed off.

PREP4LIFE has just signed off.

SOCCRLUVER has just signed off.

Satisfied, Adrienne snapped her phone shut and stuffed it into her new Louis Vitton tote bag she had gotten yesterday. She knew she would be throwing it out in another week, but for as long as she had, she would use it to make her look good.

Adrienne did a quick 'friend-check' to see what her friends were doing. As usual, Chelsea was paying attention to whatever Mr. Myner was saying. Even though Chelsea was prep, she loved school and found it very easy. Ashley was unbraiding and braiding her hair. For some reason, Ashley loved her blonde hair and always felt the need to see if it looked OK. Leslie was applying more mascara onto her warm brown eyes, which made them stand out noticeably.

Adrienne nodded, glad that her friends weren't doing anything embarrassing. After checking up on her own makeup, the first half of the day was done and it was time for lunch.

"Ohmigod!" Ashley exclaimed when all four of the girls were reunited again. "I swear I need to go shopping. I looked at my closet and it was totally…boring. I need something that will make me look totally cute."

"Just in case we go to that boarding school again?" Leslie teased good-naturedly and everyone giggled along when they caught sight of Ashley's blood red face. Before the Fabulous Four went to OCD, they had gown to Stowe Boarding School and almost all the perverted guys were there. Ashley claimed to have 'a little crush' on one of the guys, but everyone knew that she really liked him a lot.

"Shut up!" Ashley smiled affectionately at the thought. "I don't even like him anymore. Besides, I have a great idea."

Chelsea rolled her green eyes with a sigh. "Here we go again. Leave me out. I really need to study for these midterms. If I don't pass one of these, my parents will lock me up in my room until I turn thirty."

Adrienne crossed her arms over her chest. "God, Chels, your parents are way too strict on you. It's just some freakin' midterm. It's not like your life depends on it."

"Yeah, but my education does!" Chelsea shot back, looking absolutely aggravated. "You don't give a damn because you suck at school. But on the other hand, I don't. Life's not a garden, so stop being a hoe!"

With that, Chelsea stormed off down the hallway, probably making her way to the lunchroom. Adrienne's mouth hung open and even she didn't know what to do. For once, Adrienne Brown was speechless. And she soon found out that it was not a good feeling.

Ch. 3

Adrienne couldn't keep her eyes off of Chelsea. They were now sitting at different lunch tables and Adrienne couldn't help but feel the need to apologize. _No_, she told herself firmly over and over again. _She's the one that dissed me so she's the_ _one who has to come and apologize. Besides, Chelsea's too loyal. She couldn't be a friend with anyone but the Fabulous Four._

Big mistake. Chelsea, being as sociable as she was, had already found a spot with some sporty girls on the lacrosse team. Adrienne widened her eyes with shock; what had gotten into Chelsea? She had to talk; they had to talk.

Adrienne shoved her phone into her hand and texted Chelsea.

2KEWL4U: CHELS? PLZ! TLK 2 ME! IT'S URGENT.

A few seconds later, Adrienne was surprised to see a text back to her own text.

PREP4LIFE: WHAT DO U WANT?

2KEWL4U: PLZ STOP IGNORING ME. WE R FRIENDS 4EVR. Y R U HANGING OUT W/THAT PREPPY GROUP OVR THERE?

PREP4LIFE: 1) I'M A PREP, THX U VERY MUCH. 2) U SUCK. AND 3) BCUZ THEY R NICE AND THEY STUDY. SO HAHAHA! 

2KEWL4U: CHILL OUT, CHELS. I AM SRRY, KAY? PLZ COME BACK. U KNOW I DON'T BEG MY PEEPS.

PREP4LIFE: I KNOW.

2KEWL4U: SO WHAT IS IT?

PREP4LIFE: I GUESS I 4GIVE U.

2KEWL4U: 

PREP4LIFE: BUT 1 MORE SCREW UP, AND I'M OUTTIE.

2KEWL4U: U GOT IT, DUDE.

PREP4LIFE: LOL. TLK 2 YA SOON. I THNK I'LL FINISH LUNCH W/ MY LAX BUDDIES. KEWL?

2KEWL4U: TOTALLY. BYE

PREP4LIFE: BYE

2KEWL4U has just signed off.

PREP4LIFE has just signed off.

A triumphant grin was planted on Adrienne's face as she stuffed her phone away. When she looked up, Leslie and Ashley were staring at her, as if they were waiting for her next move.

"What?" Adrienne snapped irritably. Just when she was in a good mood, her other friends just had to ruin it.

Leslie raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow at her oblivious friend. "Uh, the obvious. Who were you texting and why?"

"Leslie, am I a bandage?"

Ashley crossed her arms over her chest and scowled darkly. "Don't try this 'Massie' trick on us. God, you are so pathetic. Even I thought that Massie was being such a byotch, but really, it was you."

"Watch your mouth." Adrienne replied sharply but that didn't stop Leslie or Ashley.

"You are such a control-freak. And you never let us do anything or decide anything. It's always about you, you, you, and oh? Did I mention, you? Ehmagod, for once, can you stop thinking about yourself. We asked you a simple question, but no! You just had to become a Massie brat and try to fool us with her stupid wannabe comebacks!" Leslie ranted on and on and Adrienne knew she would be here for a while.

After about five minutes straight of hearing insults for her 'ex' best friends, Adrienne had enough. "Shut up! I can't stand to hear another word come out of your mouth, God damn it!"

Ashley blinked her baby blue eyes, before they started flashing fireworks. Leslie took her tray and "accidentally" spilled her water on Adrienne. Ashley was close to Leslie's heels before she turned around and hollered angrily, "GO TO HELL, ADRIENNE!"


End file.
